Wrapping materials intended to cover goods on trucks, or the like, are well known in the art. Traditionally, such wrapping materials included tarpaulins, but these have frequently been replaced with other materials, such as polyester filament reinforced fabrics that have been coated with polyvinyl chloride. Other examples of wrapping materials in the transportation industry are lumber covers. Lumber covers tend to be specialized in their construction, being intended to wrap and protect stacks of lumber from the effects of weather during actual shipping and while the lumber sits in a yard prior to sale. A typical example of a lumber wrap is made of a woven high density polyethylene fabric that is coated on one or preferably both sides with an extrusion coating of low density polyethylene containing a particulate mineral filler e.g. as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,239,831 to T. W. E. Pattenden.
Materials for the covering of goods on trucks are important for many reasons. For instance, rain and/or sun may have adverse effects on the goods, causing staining, water damage, bleaching, rusting or a variety of other adverse effects. In addition, in cold climates, sand and/or salt may be distributed on roads to overcome problems caused by snow and ice and can cause significant damage to goods—e.g., sand blasting-type effects accompanied by salt corrosion, which result from the spray of slush, salt/sand mixtures or the like from vehicles passing along the road. In other climates, spray from the ocean may similarly cause damage to goods on the vehicle. Coverings on trucks also discourage pilfering, vandalism, or the like.